A Misbehaving Pooch and Some Firewhisky
by DressagePunk
Summary: Lily finally gives James a chance what happens when they sneak out of the castle and start drinking something stronger than butterbeer? And always joking Sirius has his part in the fun. Read and Review:


A Misbehaving Pooch and Some Firewhisky

"Never, never, never. I've told you once I've told you a million times, Potter." Lily Evans stated curled over a book within the common room.

"But honestly, I've been behaving myself, no cursing first years, or even Slytherins. Honest I should get some kind of reward for that."

"It not gonna happen Potter."

"Just leave it Prongs." Sirius whispered from behind me. James turned to take the stairs to the dormitory three at a time up to the sixth floor.

"Sorry Prongs, better luck next time." Sirius said slapping his back in an effort to console him.

"But honest, how many times am I going to have the chance once we're out of Hogwarts? I only really have a year left." James fell face first onto his bed

"Relax Prongs, seriously, you have all year. Today's like the fourth week. And I still don't see how you can be so bent over a single broad."

"Let's go eat." said ever practical Lupin

"I don't really want anything. I'll just stay here..." James said while secretly planning to go watch Lily under his cloak at dinner.

"Not working Prongs and you have to eat because honest you're the only one that stops me from looking like a pig. And you can still stalk Lily from the table; you don't have to be right behind her." Padfoot argued

James and Sirius raced down to the Great Hall and quickly started plying plates with food. Sirius would later swear that James eyes were glued to Lily. James would swear his eyes only occasionally found her.

The argument was interrupted by Sirius saying grace, "Love Bread, Love Meat, Good God, Let's Eat."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night James searched his trunk thoroughly but failed to find his cloak. He found the map but no cloak.

"Sirius, Give it."

"Hey mate, you had it last night, and you need to stop stalking Lily, she really doesn't like you mate." Sirius retaliated

"Fine" he finished and ran out of the tower, he watched the map as too not run into any teachers but he did accidentally run into Mrs. Norris who was promptly thrown into a suit of armor. Yet as he walked away he could swear the suit of armor swore at him, as the cat could be ears scratching within it.

James turned backwards to watch the suit, when he bumped into someone. Quickly turning around he had run into Snape, as Snape's wand was already drawn he hexed him quickly before shoving him in a cupboard. James proceeded down the hall when a noise quickly startled him.

As he once again turned around he was faced with a wand pointing at his nose. Slightly cross eyed he looked up at the wand holder, "Lily Evans, what are you doing?" James questioned

"What are you doing out of bed Potter?"

"Just doing a night check." James said as Lily lowered her wand

"It's my night to do the check." she said squinting

"Evans, will you please go out with me?"

"Bloody hell, why not?" she said

"Wait, You Lily Evans did you just say yes, to me, James Potter?"

"Yes Potter and if you don't get back to the dorms right now, my answer will change." she said with a smirk

James took off tearing down the hall but took a moment to yell over his shoulder, "Eight o'clock, Thursday, Evans"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The gold and ruby room was bright as the curtains were thrown open. Summer break was almost upon Hogwarts, but in the seventh year dormitory it couldn't have been further from their minds.

"Can I please go? It's so bloody boring not having anyone to run the castle with at night." Sirius pleaded

"Dude, it's a date. Lily would light my ass up if I brought you. Honestly, she's not particularly fond of you." James flashed a smile

"Can I at least go as Snuffles?" Sirius was so sick of having to split his time with his bloody best friend, with his obsession that had now turned into his girlfriend. He honestly still couldn't figure out how James was so infatuated with her.

"No. That would be awkward, hey Lily, I have a dog, he well, he just randomly appears when Sirius disappears." he laughed as he rolled over to far Sirius.

"Fine. I guess I'll have to go shag one of Lily's friends then. Since I'll have nothing better to do." he smirked

"Sirius, you promised." James shot a warning look at Sirius in remembrance of the pact they'd made so Sirius wouldn't go screwing up his chances with Lily

"Fine, mate" the conversation ended and the pair walked down to the great hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Night had fallen across Hogwarts grounds as the boys, were once again in their dormitory. Lupin was asleep in his four poster bed with the curtains drawn. James was fussing over his dark purple shirt and continually messing with his hair. Sirius was lying in his bed, wearing a black v neck shirt with dark washed jeans, cursing a piece of newspaper that hovered in the air.

"What the bloody hell am I supposed to do mate?" Sirius once again asked James. They'd had the same conversation at least twelve times that day.

"Why don't you go chase a cat or something?" he retorted, smacking after shave on his face and heading for door.

As the door started to close, it was halted as a giant black dog bounded down the steps, making sure to stay out of James sight. Finally reaching the common room, a Ginger haired woman stood in a silky blouse, and a pencil skirt hugging James. The dog stalked into the corner, waiting for a time to move.

James broke the hug and while attempting to convince Lily that sneaking out of Hogwarts wasn't the worst idea in the world; the dog stalked up behind the couch and quickly wrapped his paw around her waist, air humping her leg.

James face went from a look of complete and utter shock to a furious one. He grabbed the black leather collar around Sirius's neck and yanked him off Lily, "Sorry Lily, it's Sirius's dog, he's just about as well behaved as Sirius." James yanked the dog to the floor, and tapped its nose.

"Don't worry about it, I can't imagine Sirius teaching anything else manners, given the state of his own." she laughed and James let Sirius run back to the stairs.

Sirius phased back to human as he reached the door and throwing himself back on the bed decided his night would be better spent sleeping rather than trying to get a rise out of James.

Lily and James snuck out of the portrait hole and quickly making their way to the second floor. An empty classroom was unlocked by a simple spell, and the pair snuck in. A small, dusty cupboard in the corner soon became an object of fascination as Lily and James both stepped into the cupboard, that wasn't bigger than a first year.

The pair soon reemerged from a tunnel like structure outside the Three Broomsticks. James pulled Lily by her wrist into the pub after quickly checking to make sure they were not followed by a teacher, or possibly worse a leg humping black dog.

They both grabbed a butterbeer, but before any exciting conversation could start, Lily pushed her butterbeer away, some of the foam sloping out of the glass. "Can we grab something stronger, James?"

James just raised an eyebrow and pulled her to the Hogshead. "Two fire whiskey's please" James threw a galleon on the bar and waited as the glasses were brought to them.

Lily grabbed her's first and downed the entire thing before I could even say Quidditch.

"Damn Evans, Lupin and Peter can't even drink that fast when they try." James raised his eyebrow

"Well my parents would throw giant parties and I would sneak downstairs and steal everyone's drinks. So I learned how to drink at a very young age." she said

"God, my parents." lily said slamming her forehead down on the bar.

"What's wrong?" James questioned after having got Lily a refill.

"My older sister got engaged and my parents have started pushing me to get engaged. Her boyfriend Vernon is so fat; I swear he must crush her in bed. And all he does is complain about her lack of cooking ability. Ewww, I can't imagine." she shuddered and James couldn't do anything but laugh.

Lily was saying something mean, about someone other than James. It really must be his lucky day.

"It's not funny, they can't be happy that I want to get a job in the ministry, that I want to be independent. It's 'Lily get married, Lily have children, Lily that's what Petunia did'." draining her second glass of firewhisky

"Well Evans, I'll marry you and you're more than welcome to have my children. Because the only thing a man should want to change about a women is her last name." James said with a smirk

"You're not helping James."

"Sorry, but I do think I have a solution for you."

"I'm listened." the slight misuse of grammar was very unlike Evans yet expected because of the mass amount of alcohol she'd already consumed.

"Why don't you take a guy home for the holidays and act like you're so serious, to get your parents off your back."

"I guess" Lily wasn't particularly thrilled with the plan, and as a Marauder James took it as kind of an insult.

"I mean, I would be your most gracious volunteer but I'm sure Lupin would do it too. If you wanted." James already knew Lupin was getting a furry problem around Christmas so he'd be forced to decline.

"Maybe." Lily's words were heavily slurring together, but she quickly grabbed James face and pulled his lips to hers. The pair seemed glued together until James tongue ran across Lily's lower lip begging for entrance. She allowed for it, and a search for dominance continued.

Finally pulling away James looked at Lily who now had a silly grin plastered across her face.

"Now, if we can do that in front of my parents, then you're more than welcome to be my faux-beau for the holidays." she said with a smirk and the pair headed back to the castle.

AN: Please Review :) Also depending on how much interest this story gets, I might make it a fic-let and add two more chapters, but who knows, I also might up the rating to M and add a little lemon... so Review and tell me what you think :) Thanks


End file.
